How Love Grows
by Buzzybee15
Summary: The girl rapped on the window once, a friendly smile spreading across her face. The boys looked up from their small talk and the one with the darker skin stood to open the door...Better Summary inside PLEASE TRY, Dean/OC, rated T just in case
1. Opening Stuff

Summary: The story follows the relationship Dean Thomas, an artistic you muggle born, builds with his best friend Carina Boleyn, a beautiful and gifted witch from a powerful family. Will they be together? Or will they decide friendship is the better option?

A/N: So this is my first story in a while since I've kind of neglected my writing. I personally don't think it's very good but if you like it I'm happy. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give it a shot! Reviews are lovely. Oh, and I'm debating whether or not to include their first night? Ideas? I have most of the necessities written but I could include more….

Disclaimer I don't own any of these people they are all from J.K. Rowling's creative mind. I obviously own Carina and her family but the rest I stole from Harry Potter.


	2. Who you are

_**Magic**_

_These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind _

_Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line _

_I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes? _

_Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy _

_I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'_

_People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me_

_-B.O.B. (Featuring Rivers Cuomo)_

A small eleven-year-old girl pulled a suitcase much to big for her down the crowded aisle. Her curly hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and her silver eyes were focused straight ahead of her. She stepped out of the way just in time for an older boy to stumble and fall over. She smirked to herself before giving him a hand and proceeding on her way down the aisle. She stopped at a compartment that was mostly empty except for two boys, one with pale skin and freckles, and the other with skin the color of caramel.

The girl rapped on the window once, a friendly smile spreading across her face. The boys looked up from their small talk and the one with the darker skin stood to open the door.

"I'm so sorry." The girl said guiltily. "But do you mind if I share your compartment? All the rest are full…" She trailed off, looking shyly up at the boy.

"Yeah, sure I'm…"

"Dean Thomas." She finished for him, sticking out her free hand. He looked surprised but hesitantly took her hand and shook it once.

"And I'm…" The other boy piped up.

"Seamus Finnigan." She finished for him, lugging her suitcase and fitting it into the shelf above the seats. She turned around to see the boys glance at each other, then stare at her.

"Alright it appears that you know us…" Began sandy haired boy called Seamus.

"But we don't have a clue who you are." Ended Dean.

"Oh, I'm Carina Boleyn." She grinned, taking a seat on the bench. The boys sat down, unsure of this pixie like girl before them.

"Carina _Boleyn_? As in of the _Boleyn_ family?" Seamus asked interestedly.

"Yeah." Carina nodded, looking almost ashamed at the mention of her family.

"I'm lost." Said Dean, leaning back in his seat.

"The Boleyns are like…the American Kennedy family of the wizarding world." Seamus explained to his new friend. "They're one of the oldest and the richest families. They're perfect, really, Mr. Boleyn is the head of the Auror Department and Mrs. Boleyn is a former model."

"You seem to know almost as much of my family as I do." Carina said, with an awkward tone to her voice. Seamus turned pink and Dean laughed.

"Well we won't hold your family against you." Said Dean, nodding at her. "But how did you know who we were?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Carina said, leaning forward. "I'm a seer."

"A what?" Asked Dean.

"Typical muggle born." Said Seamus, slightly exasperated. His Irish accent was musical as he spoke, even if the things that came out of his mouth were strange. "A seer is a psychic. She can see the future."

"Well the _decided_ future. Every decision solidifies your life's path a little more so I can see the immediate results one of your decision would have on your immediate future." Carina clarified. "My path led me to this compartment, which therefore led me to you."

"Cool." Seamus breathed.

"Yeah." Agreed Dean, nodding his head. "So either of you know which houses you'll be sorted into?"

"I'm gravitating towards Gryffindor." Said Seamus. "But me mum was a Ravenclaw so it could go either way. Me dad's a muggle so that doesn't help any _predictions_." He stressed the last word, glancing at Carina.

"I'm not going to tell you." She grinned. "Let's just say I try to avoid using my so called 'gift.'"

"Why?" Asked Seamus, looking shocked.

"Because surprises make life a lot more interesting." She responded, rolling her eyes. Dean laughed again.

"What about you, Carina?" Asked Dean.

"Hard to say. Although my family is very old," She shot a pointed look at Seamus, who in turn turned pink. "We're very inconsistent in our house sorting. My father was a Gryffindor, my mother was a Hufflepuff, and my brother, Cole, is a Ravenclaw. So I could be anything."

"Doesn't Cole already correspond to _The Daily Prophet_ as a feature writer? Isn't he one of the youngest _ever_?" Seamus asked eagerly. Dean rolled his eyes and mouthed "Prat" to Carina, who giggled.

"What about you Dean?" Carina asked, changing the subject and making Seamus look very put out.

"I'd like to think I'm a Gryffindor." He replied shrugging.

The first years piled into the Great Hall. The trio had already made the acquaintances of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley who would go on in life to be known as "the Dream Team." Or "The Golden Trio." Seamus got over his amazement in Carina's life when he met Harry Potter, who he also managed to make uncomfortable.

The hat was sitting on the stool at the front of the hall and appeared to be surveying them. Professor McGonagall stood next to it, also surveying the next batch of students. The hat burst into life as it belted out a song describing the four houses and their traits. Professor McGonagall then called out each student in alphabetical order.

Carina was the first of her new friends to be sorted. She walked up the stairs slowly, repressing her gift the best she could. She shot a nervous glance at her fifth year brother who gave her a reassuring thumb up. McGonagall placed the hat on Carina's head and it debated.

"Hmmm a bright young girl you are, with a third eye that already knows where you'll go but you've shut it off for this moment, eh? Well you're too brave and loyal for me to really consider anywhere else. Gryffindor!" Carina grinned, pleasantly surprised and stuck her tongue out at her brother. The Gryffindors applauded and made space for her at the bench.

Next was Seamus Finnigan. He walked up the stairs nervously and threw a glance at Carina and mouthed, "please!" She giggled and mouthed "not a chance!" back to him. The house debated for a moment before shouting "Gryffindor!" The hat continued sorting all her new friends into Gryffindor. In total, Gryffindor gained eleven new students.

And so their lives at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began.


	3. Bite of Chicken

_**Me, Myself, and I**_

_I can't believe I fell for your schemes_

_I'm smarter than that_

_So young and naive to believe that with me_

_You're a changed man_

_Foolish of me to compete_

_When you cheat with loose women_

_It took me some time but now i moved on_

_-Beyonce Knowles_

It was Halloween in the trio's third year. Sirius Black was striking fear into anyone who thought about his very name. Dean and Seamus were sitting in the Great Hall, sharing laughs and eating lunch. All of a sudden, Carina stormed into the hall, eyes ablaze. Their eyes drifted to her before glancing at each other and grinning. She sat down fiercely and stabbed three pieces of chicken on to a plate.

Seamus and Dean looked at each other again, this time fearful. Dean placed his arm casually around her shoulders.

"Rina," Dean began tentatively, "would you mind terribly if we asked why you're massacring your lunch?"

"No, you can ask." She said between her teeth before taking a bite of chicken. For the third time, Seamus and Dean exchanged a look.

"Why are you massacring your lunch?" Asked Seamus, grabbing her wrist to stop her from taking another bite.

"Because Blaise Alexander Zabini is the biggest fucking prick this school has ever had." She said, still through clenched teeth. Seamus let go of her wrist, allowing her another angry bite of chicken.

"Did he break up with you or something?" Asked Seamus tactfully.

"Shut your gob, mate." Dean said, with a hint of a warning in his voice.

"What? It's not like we didn't warn her not to go out with him. He's a _Slytherin_, they're all the same." Seamus said dismissively.

"I broke up with him." She said simply, looking down at her chicken.

"What did he do?" Dean soothed.

"He didn't _do_ anything yet. In fact," She said, looking at her watch, "he's probably doing it now."

"I'm lost." Said Seamus, taking another bite of his food. Dean rolled his eyes.

"She had a vision, idiot." Explained Dean before softening again as he looked back at Carina. "What did you see him do?"

"Snogging Daphne Greengrass. But what I didn't see was he ending it with me first so I ended it with him. He's a cheating arse." Carina growled.

"Well at least it's over. You don't have to swap spit with a snake anymore." Seamus said, trying to make light of the subject.

"Hey, Seamus." Dean said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut-up." Dean said and Carina loosened up ever so slightly. "Want to talk about it? We can go for a walk." He offered. Carina nodded and they left, leaving a bewildered Seamus behind them.

After they left the Great Hall, they proceeded out the front doors and onto the grounds. When they made it to the suspension bridge, Dean stopped and looked down at the small valley below. Carina stood next to him, hair blowing out of her face in the wind.

"I can't believe I went out with him." She whispered, laying her head on Dean's shoulder. "I mean, I've known him since we were kids but he's been such a prick since coming to Hogwarts. All he ever wanted to do was snog, now that I think about it. With everything else on my plate it's pointless to even attempt a relationship, especially with such a conceited arse."

"What else is on your plate?" Dean asked, curious. He hadn't really known that anything besides Blaise had been going on with her.

"Well Dumbledore has me watching Sirius Black's decisions. It's hard because I've never exactly met the man so it's harder to watch his choices. He's close by…but he keeps changing his mind and…oh my God." Her vision blurred for a moment and Dean knew from experience that she was having a vision.

"Carina, what is it?" He asked, putting both hands on her shoulders. "Rina? Rina, talk to me." Carina snapped back to attention, a look of fear swimming in her piercing eyes.

"We have to find professor Dumbledore." She said urgently. She turned on her heel and sprinted back to the castle, Dean following right behind her.

"What's happening?" Dean shouted.

"He's here, in the castle. He's going to try and break into the Gryffindor tower." She replied. They were almost at the astronomy tower when they ran into Professor Dumbledore.

"What is it, Carina?" He asked, a look of urgency on his wizened features. He understood after staring into her eyes for a few minutes. "Where?"

"Gryffindor tower." Carina panted. Dumbledore looked as if he was walking but it was at a much faster pace. He kept himself composed as Dean and Carina followed suit.

By the time they reached the portrait, they found most of the students there with mixed looks of shock and confusion. Percy Weasley, the Head Boy, was trying to get everyone to settle down with little success. There were three defined scratches on the portrait where the Fat Lady once sat. Dumbledore began shouting orders to teachers and ghosts while students were ushered to the Great Hall.

Dean looked down at Carina and saw how tired she looked. Sometimes big visions, like the one she'd just had, exhausted her. He wrapped both arms around her protectively and she fell into his chest.

"Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" He asked, concerned for his best friend. She shook her head and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"I should have seen him sooner." Was all she said as they walked down to the Great Hall.

"Everything is going to be okay." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.


	4. Out of their minds

_**Fifteen**_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out_

_Well, count to ten, take it in_

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

_Fifteen_

_-Taylor Swift_

It was December in Carina's fourth year at Hogwarts and the Triwizard Tournament was already underway. The other girls in her year were out of their minds trying to find dates and dresses to the legendary Yule ball. Carina had already been asked by a couple of boys, older and younger, but was hoping to attend the ball alone, just to set a different trend.

Suddenly, two warm hands appeared in front of her eyes. Carina laughed and then sighed as the hands remained. "Okay, it is either one of two people: Seamus or Dean, and since Seamus just ditched me in a rush to ask Lavender to the Ball, it has to be Dean." She turned and saw her tall best friend grinning down at her.

"Hey." Dean said, taking her books and walking down the hall with her.

"What's up?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Not much, please tell me you don't have a date for the ball." He begged.

"Nope, I was planning to go alone, actually, just to show that girls do not need boys to have fun at a dance." She said, holding her chin a little higher.

"Oh come on. From what I've heard at least five poor blokes asked you and you've said no to all of them. This is not some 'no-one-has-asked-me-so-I'm-going-to-pretend-to-make-a-women's-rights-thing-out-of-the-situation' type of thing. What's your deal?" He asked. She sighed, giving up; Dean knew her far more than she'd like to admit.

"Let's just say I don't fancy most of the guys at this school. Most of the good ones have dates and the others are all desperate saps." She said. Dean laughed before becoming a bit more serious.

"Look, Rina, I have a situation…" He began, but Carina held up her hand.

"Whom did you piss off today?" She asked. He chuckled.

"No one, at least not yet…Susan Bones may have asked me to the Ball…and I may have told her I already had a date…" He said, talking a bit quicker and looking around.

"Please don't say you told her it was me." She groaned, closing her eyes.

"What else was I going to do? I don't want to go with her…she's not really my type; and hey, it's not totally unbelievable. People already know we're like this," He crossed his fingers as an example, "Just as a friend. Please? I'll owe you one." He offered.

"You'll owe me a huge one." She corrected, grinning.

"Yes, alright, I'll owe you a _huge_ one. Just please help me out?" He put on his very best puppy dog face. Carina smiled at him as they arrived at their destination. She took her books out of his hands and backed into the Transfiguration classroom.

"Huge." She reminded him as she went to sit down next to Hermione in the front row. Dean laughed as he made his way to sit down next Seamus.

"How'd it go with Lavender?" He asked putting his books in front of him.

"Dean, my friend, you know women can never resist my charm." He said, leaning back in his chair. "And Carina?" He whispered, glancing towards the two girls at the front of the room.

"Yup." Dean confirmed.

"Nice one, mate. You've liked her for how long now? Three years?" He laughed as Dean punched him in the arm.

"Just as friends, Git." He whispered. It was true, he had like Carina for a while and at times she seemed to share his feelings. All he wanted was a chance and he'd gotten it and he was not about to waste it.

"Whatever flies your dragon." Seamus shrugged. Dean rolled his eyes as Professor McGonagall began the lesson.

Dean was waiting patiently in the entrance hall with Seamus and Lavender. He was just barely able to keep the conversation going while glancing at the staircase every minute to check and see if Carina had emerged. Dean wore dark purple robes and had caught more than a few girls' eyes already that night.

Within moments, Professor McGonagall told all the students to enter the great hall for dinner. Dean was worried but reluctantly entered and sat down at the dinner table.

"Dean, wait up!" Called a voice behind him. He turned hopefully but soon frowned slightly to see an out of breathe Padma Patil running after him.

"Uh can I help you?" he asked. He and Padma had never really talked much, he knew her sister Parvati a lot better seeing as she was a Gryffindor and Padma was in Ravenclaw.

"Parvati told me to tell you that Carina told her that she's terribly sorry to be running late. She was last to shower you see and therefore the last to be able to get ready. She should only be a bit longer." Padma explained before smiling and walking back to a very disgruntled Ron in what looked like women's dress robes.

Next, everyone sat down to dinner, Dean leaving an open chair next to him. The waiting was worse than the boys in the dorm highfiving him and say "it's about time, mate." Seamus was trying to continue a conversation with Lavender, who seemed to be getting bored with him and was eyeing the much more muscular Durmstrang boys.

Dean heard the doors open and saw Carina standing there, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She wore a floor length gown that was grey at the top and faded to white by the time it reached the floor. There were sparkly strips of black starting from the top and ending at different parts of the dress. Her hair waved gently past her shoulders and she stood there, scanning the table until her eyes met Dean's and she gave a little wave.

"There's your woman, mate." Seamus said, nudging him. Dean stood and walked over to meet her.

"Hey." He said, offering her his arm, which she took.

"Hi. So sorry I'm late but I picked the shortest straw for the shower. What did I miss?" She asked as the walked back to the table.

"Only the first few minutes of dinner. You look…wow." He said, looking her up and down.

"Why thank you, you look lovely too." She laughed and took her seat next to his.

After another half an hour, the champions led their dates out onto the dance floor and opened the ball.

"Poor Parvati." Carina whispered.

"What?" Dean asked, squinting to get a better look at a blushing Parvati dancing with Harry Potter.

"Well, it's common knowledge that Harry asked Cho first, but she was already going with Cedric of course, so Parvati sort of feels like a last resort." Carina explained.

"Since when are you tapped in to all the boy drama?" Dean teased, surprised at this change in his best friend's character, who usually tried to avoid drama.

"Since I got Lavender and Parvati as room mates." Carina laughed.

"Alright, come on." Dean said, taking her hand and almost dragging her out on to the dance floor where other couples had joined in the dance.

"Dean Thomas, I swear if you so much as once step on my toes…" She threatened, still laughing.

"Calm down, Rina. I won't step on your precious toes." He teased, placing his hand on her waist. The two danced for most of the night, and when they were tired they sat down with Seamus and Lavender, who had begun to take more interest in Seamus after he had danced with one of the Beauxbaton girls.

"Hey, mate, can you and Carina leave for a moment or two?" Seamus asked as Lavender was distracted. "I think I might be able to get a kiss in if you left."

"Well sorry that our presence is such a hindrance." Carina laughed, as Seamus turned pink.

"Yeah, come one, Rina. We don't need this bloke." Dean said, leading Carina out of the hall and out into the gardens.

"Seamus is such a git sometimes." Carina commented, sitting down on one of the benches and gesturing for Dean to do the same.

"I know. He and Lavender will never work though." Dean added.

"Yeah, Lavender is a bit annoying isn't she?"

"Remember when she went out with Angus Matlock? She was obsessed with the man. I feel sorry for whatever bloke catches her fancy." Dean laughed and Carina joined in before they died down. It struck Dean how close he was to her, this pixie like girl who he was quite sure he loved. She leaned her head on his shoulder and yawned before looking up at him. He leaned in, unable to resist.

"Dean…" She whispered seeing what was about to happen before their lips met. Dean was ecstatic as he put his hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss. He wasn't quite sure what pleased him more, the fact that he was kissing her or the fact that she was kissing him back. Carina pulled away after a few minutes and took a deep breath of deprived oxygen.

"Wow." She said, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said, following her gaze.

"Don't be…it's just…" She began, trying to find the right words.

"You don't like me like that." Dean said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. It wasn't unbelievable, she was this perfect girl who had the perfect life and he was just…her friend.

"No, no I do, believe me, I do. It's just, I feel like it's not the right time. I dated Blaise last year and you saw how well that went. I think we should grow up a bit more, do you know what I mean?" She looked back at him, hoping that he understood.

"I think so." He said. "It's like, there's no point in ruining our friendship if we're both not absolutely sure it will work?"

"Yes, exactly." Carina confirmed.

"So…still friends?" Dean asked hopefully.

"The very best." Carina agreed, sticking out her pinky. Dean laughed and squeezed his own pinky around hers. They sat there in silence contemplating the previous five minutes. "We should get back."

"Yeah." Dean agreed, standing up and holding out his hand, which she took.

Later that evening, Seamus arrived in the boys' dormitory to find Dean already there.

"Lavender is crazy, mate." Seamus said, shrugging out of his robes.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, unsurprised.

"Yeah, like out of her mind possessive, I'll tell you about it later. So how'd it go with Rina? Did you…?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nah mate, we're just friends." Dean said, wanting to keep the kiss a secret.

"Alright. So Lavender was pretty and really good at snogging. Then I went to get some drinks and stopped to _casually_ chat with Hermione Granger. By the way, did you _see_ her? No wonder Krum went for her, I'm willing to bet ten galleons that they shag. He's _famous_ and she's _hot_, it would be almost illegal if they didn't at least snog…"

"I used to wonder how your mind works." Dean interrupted. "Now I just don't want to know." He turned out the light and soon drifted off to sleep, thinking about Carina; and in her room, she thought about him in return.

**Carina's Dress: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/tag/black-formal-dress/&usg=_bGZPehPaE0xOdcYPWMvIGbzdDB4=&h=700&w=420&sz=32&hl=en&start=62&zoom=1&um=1&itbs=1&tbnid=f63m08YYF-1JiM:&tbnh=140&tbnw=84&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dblack%2Band%2Bwhite%2Bprom%2Bdress%26start%3D60%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26client%3Dsafari%26sa%3DN%26rls%3Den%26ndsp%3D20%26tbm%3Disch&ei=K9sPTviCKMu3tweR0O3RDQ**


	5. Less Unsure, Less Insecure

_**Ready To Love Again**_

_Seems like I was walking in the wrong direction_

_I barely recognize my own reflection, no_

_Scared of love but scared of life alone_

_Seems I've been playing on the safe side baby_

_Building walls around my heart to save me, oh_

_But it's time for me to let it go_

_-Lady Antebellum_

"Look, Dean, it's just not going to work. You're way too protective and I'm too…"

"Independent?" Dean finished for her, running his hand over his hair. He surveyed the petite red head in front of him. He liked her…at the beginning at least, but Dean had known from the start that it wouldn't last. The boy was so used to protecting Carina and calming her down from her visions that he didn't know what to do with a girl who didn't need any of it.

This was the first time that they'd had a civil discussion in a few months. Other times they'd row and when they were through with that they'd just snog. It was kind of doomed for failure. Dean could tell that Ginny still had feelings for Harry Potter from that crush she'd had since she was ten. Dean himself _liked_ Ginny, but he loved and had loved Carina since the day he'd met her.

"Yeah…I guess. Look, Dean, you don't really need me anyways. You have Carina, and I reckon you've liked her for a while; even when you were with me." Ginny added awkwardly. Dean neither confirmed or denied this, instead he just grinned.

"Same with you and Potter." He said slyly. Ginny turned as red as her hair and looked at the floor.

"Sure…sorry, but I have charms homework that needs to be done. I'll see you later, then." She said, giving him a curt nod before walking briskly up to her dormitory. Dean turned and went back through the portrait hole. He wandered aimlessly, not really knowing or caring where he was going. His feet took him to the astronomy tower, where he climbed the many steps to the top level. It was usually restricted but as fifth years had their O.W.L.s coming up, Professor Sinistra left the tower unlocked until one in the morning.

Dean expected to be alone with his thoughts but instead saw a small figure hunched over on one of the railings. The quivering of the small frame told him that, whoever it was, was crying.

"Hello?" Dean asked, frozen in place. The figure turned their head to look at him, Dean recognized his best friend, Carina Boleyn. Her hair was loose about her shoulders with part of it pinned back. Her eyes were shining as she surveyed him; she turned back to the stars and let out a sob.

"Rina…" He soothed. "What happened to you?" He walked over and pulled her into his chest. It felt good to have her there in his arms; it was where she belonged.

"It's just that," She managed to choke out. "Dumbledore has me watching Voldemort's decisions and has Snape teaching me occlumency and it's too much for me sometimes."

"Occlumency?" Dean asked, never having heard of the topic.

"It's like, trying to keep Voldemort from reading my thoughts because my visions would be valuable to him. Or, so Snape says." She tried to compose herself but failed and fell back into his arms.

"He's probably right." Dean said, tracing patterns on her back with his finger.

"But that's not why I'm crying." She said, pulling away after a few minutes, Dean's arm still lingering around her shoulder.

"Well then why are you crying?" He asked. He was concerned for this gorgeous girl who he had loved for so many years now. Even crying, he found her breathtaking. He wanted to kiss her again, to tell that pretending their friendship was nothing more was wearing him down. But he knew if he did that, he'd surely lose her for good. So he kept quiet and let her continue.

"Because…I was watching Voldemort's thoughts and…he…he…" Carina began sobbing again and leaned into Dean for support. "He had a woman whose name I didn't know…and she had her son with her when _he_ came. He tortured her to get information…her son looked so scared….the boy couldn't have been more than four…and he just laughed and killed the woman when he was done. Then…he tortured the little boy and…and killed him, too."

By this point fresh tears were flowing down her cheeks. Her eyes were pink and puffy but Dean still found her so beautiful. He took her face in his hands and brushed her tears away with his thumbs.

"Shhh." He soothed. "Everything will be alright in the end." He promised. He kissed her forehead and took her into his arms again. He held her there for what felt like an eternity but it was a happy eternity for Dean as long as she was in his arms.

Carina pulled away and looked up at the stars.

"I'm sorry about you and Ginny." She mumbled. "I saw her decide during my occlumency session."

"Don't worry about it. We weren't going to work. We were always rowing towards the end." Sighed Dean, unconsciously twirling one of Carina's hairs between his fingers.

"I feel bad, though, because for a while you two were so happy." She said, looking back at him. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess, but it wasn't love." He reasoned, still playing with her hair.

"Oh well, you'll find love some day Dean." There was something in Carina's eyes, was it hope? Or was it fear?

"I think I already have." He whispered, staring at her. He hoped she hadn't heard him but, as always, she had.

"Oh…with who?" She asked, turning to him with a questioning look.

"Do you really need to ask, Rina?" He sighed, turning back to the stars. When Carina didn't answer, he continued. "Carina, I'm in love with you. I reckon I have been for the longest time. But you just want to be friends and I get that and…" He was cut off when her lips crashed on to his. He was surprised for a moment, but soon he caught on and weaved his arms down to her waist and pulled her to him. She placed her hands on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. They pulled away, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry." She said, turning away and hiding behind her hair. He pulled the curtain of curls back and over her other shoulder so he could see her. "I just…I love you too…but…by the time I realized it you were with Ginny and I didn't want to ruin it." Dean caressed her cheek with his knuckles.

"Ginny has nothing on you." He whispered. "Can we please stop pretending and just try?" He asked, taking her hand in his and staring deep into her eyes. She answered him nodding and snogging him again and this time it was less unsure, less insecure. They pulled apart and watched the stars until Professor Sinistra found them when she was checking the tower before she locked it.

"You two, out!" She shouted and they ran, hand in hand, down the stairs and back to the common room. Dean walked Carina up to her dormitory. She kissed him once more.

"Goodnight." She whispered and then shut the door to her room. Dean leaned against the wall and before chuckling and walking to his own dormitory.

"Finally." He said to himself.


	6. His Lips

_**A Thousand Miles**_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_If I could just hold you_

_Tonight!_

_-Vanessa Carlton_

Harry, Ron, and Carina were all thrown unceremoniously into the dungeon at Malfoy Manor. They heard the screams upstairs and that only made them feel even more helpless.

"Dammit." Harry said, leaning his head against one of the walls.

"Harry?" A light voice asked from the shadows.

"Luna?" Asked Ron incredulously.

"Ron?" Asked another, huskier voice.

"Dean?" Asked Harry and Carina at the same time.

"Carina?" Asked the husky voice again. A tall figure walked out of the shadows accompanied by a smaller one.

"Hello Harry! I was wondering when they would drag you down here." Said the lighter voice belonging to Luna Lovegood.

"Luna, how have you been?" Harry asked, surprised by the matter of fact tone to her voice.

"Oh, quite dreadful really. It's very awful, all the screaming we've been hearing, while we've been here." For emphasis, Hermione screamed again upstairs. Carina wasn't listening at all; her eyes were fixed on the taller figure still in the shadows. She walked hesitantly towards him until their bodies were nearly touching. He had a long gash on his eyebrow and he was covered in dirt from the dungeon.

"Dean?" She asked again.

"Carina..." he choked before her lips met his in a slow and passionate kiss. There were no more words as they clung to each other, Dean stroking her hair as he realized that she really was there with him. They didn't even notice so much as Dobby the house elf appeared and talked through a plan with Harry. They only looked up when Harry's voice became louder and clearer. Dean's head snapped up at the mention of his name.

"Alright, Dobby, take Dean, Luna, Mr. Olivander, and Griphook back to…" Harry looked to Ron for assistance.

"Shell cottage. Bill and Fleur's place, they'll take care of them." He offered.

"No." Dean croaked, obviously unaccustomed to speaking so much. "No, I'm staying with you." He added more seriously, looking back down at Carina. She smiled sadly and lifted her face to his for a short moment before pulling away.

"It won't be for so long this time." She promised hugging him once before backing away to rejoin the Golden Trio. Dobby walked over to Dean, pulling the goblin, the aging wizard, and the young witch with him. Carina gave him a small wave before he disappeared into nothing. The smile fell into a look of worry as she turned to Harry.

"Okay so, here's the rest of the rest of the plan…"

Later that evening, Dean was in a warm bed staring at the ceiling. He heard the waves falling over each other on the sand on the beach nearby and smelled the sea. He thought about how much the status quo of his life had changed in the past few months. Carina had left to assist Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their seemingly hopeless quest to defeat Voldemort. Then he had gone on the run with strangers who shared the same goal of survival as he did. He had also been taken captive by snatchers and thrown to the Malfoys and was rescued today by the love of his life. So…big changes.

Dean looked over at the door to see Carina standing there in a white tank top and purple pajama shorts. He smiled and pulled the covers off while patting the space next to him. She ran across the room to him, tears falling down her face as she held him.

"I've missed you, love." He said, stroking her hair.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. We heard you…in the woods with the goblin and Ted Tonks…I couldn't speak to you without giving away our position. It was awful and then I heard your name on the list of missing people and I feared the worst. I'm so glad you're alright." She said kissing various parts of his face before finding his lips.

"Shhh it's alright, Rina. Calm down, we're together now." He said, turning on his side to face her and stroking her cheek. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She cried, pulling herself closer to him. They continued to hold each other until they fell asleep, taking comfort in each other's arms.


	7. Until I Die

_**Teenage Dream**_

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on _

_You think I'm funny when I tell the puch line wrong_

_I know you get me so I'll let my walls come down, down _

_Before you met me I was a wreck _

_But things were kinda heavy you brought me to life _

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_-Katy Perry_

"Dean, why exactly is it that we aren't joining our friends in their compartment?" Carina asked while being dragged down the aisle by her boyfriend. It was mandatory that all students who had missed part of or all of the previous year repeat the year so as to solidify their education. Dean chuckled to himself and stopped suddenly in front of a seemingly random compartment.

He turned and Newton's first law of motion kicked in and Carina walked straight into his chest. She stumbled and backed up an inch or two, raising her piercing silver eyes to meet his engulfing brown ones.

"Why are we here?" She repeated, speaking a little more softly. He raised a dark skinned finger to brush a curly brunette hair out of her face. She leaned her face into his touch as he expanded his hand to cup her face.

"You don't recognize this compartment?" Dean asked, looking deep into her eyes. When Carina shook her head in confusion, he continued opening the door and taking both of her hands in his and pulled her into the compartment. "It's the compartment where we met in our first year."

"And you took me here because…?" She asked still slightly confused.

"Sentimental reasons." He replied placing a kiss on her forehead before sitting down and gesturing for her to do the same. She sat down, shaking her head and a small smile playing around her lips. They surveyed each other in silence for a few minutes, the train beginning its next journey to Hogwarts.

"So." Carina said after minutes of just staring.

"I love you." He said, staring into her eyes.

"I love you, too." She laughed, going over to sit next to him. "Even when you act as strangely as you are now." She leaned in to kiss him before cuddling next to him.

"I'm only nervous because I have a gift for you." He said, rummaging in his jacket pocket. He took out a rolled up piece of paper with a red ribbon around it and handed it to Carina. She smirked at him and unraveled it. On the paper was a black and white sketch of Carina sleeping.

"It's beautiful." She said looking at the picture of herself.

"Well you're on it so…" Dean shrugged, heart rate increasing. She elbowed him playfully before gasping at the picture. Dean smiled at her reaction. As she took a second to look at the sketch, she noticed a very real looking ring on her left hand in the picture. She brushed her fingers over it and the ring fell into her hand, leaving a sketched depiction on the paper. The ring resembled a silver rose with a heart shaped diamond at its center.

Dean slipped to the floor on one knee and took Carina's hands again.

"Carina Anne Boleyn," He said as her eyes began to brim with tears. "I promise to love you until I die. My overall goal in life is to make you happy. I love you and nothing would please me more than if you agreed to marry me." He searched her eyes for an answer. His gaze dropped to her hand as she slipped the ring on her finger.

"Dean…yes." She gasped. He stood up, a stupid grin plastered on his features. She jumped into his arms and laughed. "I thought you'd never ask." She whispered into his chest. He chuckled and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

_**Haha bet you thought someone was gonna die…but they didn't!**_

_**So I hoped you enjoyed it even a little.**_

_**Cya!**_


End file.
